


[FJA]特殊關係

by acloud0114



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: 3p, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloud0114/pseuds/acloud0114
Summary: € Floyd+Jade x Azul，3P，有J&F的接吻段落€ 有私設三人組幼年時期€ 還個願，謝謝Azul成為我第一張自抽的SSR
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto & Floyd Leech & Jade Leech
Kudos: 16





	[FJA]特殊關係

**Author's Note:**

> € Floyd+Jade x Azul，3P，有J&F的接吻段落  
> € 有私設三人組幼年時期  
> € 還個願，謝謝Azul成為我第一張自抽的SSR

* * *  
『吶吶，Azul、出來玩嘛⋯⋯』  
『你真有趣，如果跟你訂了契約成為好朋友的話，Azul想要怎麼給我報酬啊？』  
『我沒有意見！感覺很有趣啊，Jade。』  
『好啊，Azul想要保證的話，我都可以。』

跟其他人魚不同，Jade和Floyd是唯二，讓Azul覺得安心的存在，他們是兩個看起來相對但其實胡鬧程度並無差異的雙胞胎。

「吶吶，Azul、來玩嘛。」  
「Floyd，等⋯⋯唉，來不及了。」

只見Floyd衝進Azul的房門時，就看見在章魚壺裡還沒有完全化為人形的Azul急急忙忙的把自己的章魚腳全收起來。

「Floyd！不是說了讓你記得敲——等等、你想幹什麼！」

Azul還沒多訓斥幾句，只見Floyd已經快速的衝到了壺口撈住了Azul的魚身。硬是把那暗紫色的柔軟魚身圈在了雙臂之中，而同時本來在後頭的Jade不知何時也出現了，扶住Azul因為驚嚇而捲曲在一起的章魚腳。

「Azul，你把我吸得太緊了，我手臂有點痛⋯⋯」  
「Floyd！你把我放下來！」  
「才不要，Azul這麼美味的樣子好久沒有見到了！你說是不是，Jade？」  
「嘻嘻嘻，畢竟Azul不想被人看見自己這樣遠遠軟軟的模樣嘛。」  
「Jade，不要摸！我、換回人形，換回人形之後你們想怎麼做都好，我這樣不舒服⋯⋯」  
「才、不、要。」  
「Floyd，回我們房間吧。」  
「啊？好啊。」

畢竟這裡是陸地，Azul的腳上全是吸盤，他八隻腳不管在陸地還是在水裡都很麻煩，加上現在這樣柔軟圓潤的模樣，一點都不美麗性感，人身至少還能看出肌肉線條，然而原身卻充滿了麻煩。然而這兩個胡鬧的雙胞胎，顯然並沒有打算理會自己的意願，就這麼抱著自己又親又摸，然後一步步的離開了Azul的房間，與那精緻的房間不同，Jade與Floyd的雙人間異常的大，而其中半間是注滿了水的魚缸，這是Azul給雙胞胎準備的特殊房間，為了應付雙胞胎魚身那誇張的身長，Azul可沒少付苦心。

「到啦！吶吶，Azul、別掙扎啊。」  
「真是的，我不喜歡玩這種遊戲，Floyd、Jade！」Azul漲紅著那帶著一點淺紫色的皮膚，薄唇被氣壞的扭曲著。  
「Azul，你知道的，Floyd特別會鬧事，賢明若你，應當知道此刻是風險最小的。」  
「Jade！」

一起進入水中的三個人，另外兩人立刻化回了原來巨型魚人的模樣ㄧ前一後的將Azul夾在中間，扭曲著、捲曲著擠壓著在中間無處可逃的小章魚，被這樣欺壓著的Azul難以抵抗，Jade與Floyd交錯著揉捏著自己的乳尖，柔軟的吸盤腳也被兩人囓咬、吸吮著上頭全都是痕跡，半紫色的身軀滿身豔紅的痕跡，連著唇角一起被吸吮著的Azul雙手被Jade制住抬高，手臂上面也佈滿著吻痕，粗魯而又狂亂的雙胞胎，突然就撩起了自己的八條腿露出了那深藏在其中的密處。

「真可愛⋯⋯吶，Jade。」  
「是啊，Floyd。」

Floyd一定是第一個插入的人，他忍不了自身的慾望，在那柔軟的處所來回抽插，讓Azul發出了極為苦悶的聲音，力量大到幾乎要把人給貫穿般的狂風暴雨⋯⋯

「Floyd、」

Jade喊了喊幾乎要把Azul吻到斷氣的Floyd，只見Floyd放開了暈頭轉向的Azul，毫不猶豫的湊上了Jade，兩個人淫靡的舌頭攪動在一起，而那樣激烈無二的吻，讓被迫抬頭的Azul看得一清二楚，只見兩個人分開的那一刻，Floyd也抽出了自己已然射了好多的分身，Jade在順勢吻上Azul的同時，也把自己的用力的插入那已脹滿的穴口深處。

「好、粗⋯⋯」

不管誰的分身都讓一般的對象望之卻步，更何況這對喜好特意的雙胞胎只喜歡一起，包括把同一個人壓在床上的惡癖都是相同的，另喜歡他們的人都很畏懼。

「Azul，最喜歡粗粗的東西了。」  
「才、不是⋯⋯啊、」

被反覆的欺凌著分身，後面又被用力的律動著，Azul一邊喘氣一邊已經哭得不能自己，本來就相當愛哭的Azul，這一刻更是被這一波波的快感刺激的淚流不止。

「Jade、我⋯⋯不要了、啊啊——」  
「現在是Floyd在裡面喔，真可愛⋯⋯」

在水裡被做的暈頭轉向，幾乎分不清到底被做了幾次，等到終於停下，他們三人都累倒在水貝上睡得不醒人事，第二天Azul堅持自己一個人洗澡處理在身體裡的那些濁液，Jade與Floyd一臉惋惜的乖乖等在水池裡，已經吃飽喝足的他們，不會再有出格的舉動，但也難說。

「Azul還是小章魚的時候好看。」  
「就是啊。」

END


End file.
